


Onion Gravy

by asiriusfan



Series: Of Deer and Men [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiriusfan/pseuds/asiriusfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jily + Pregnancy Reveal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onion Gravy

"Something's bothering Lily."

It was a sunny Monday morning when James announced this - without preamble - to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin while they sat around the Potter's dining room table.

"How can you tell?" Sirius asked as he dug through an empty box of biscuits, scooping crumbs into his mouth.

"Look in the fridge."

Partly out of curiosity, and partly out of the need to find more food, Sirius obliged. "Okay, and what does this have to do with your darling newlywed? Besides the fact that she's gone a bit mad about," he peeked inside a container, "onion gravy?"

"Onion gravy?" Remus perked up. "How much is in there?"

"About thirteen bloody jars worth," Sirius supplied.

"Oh, that's not good," Remus groaned.

"I know," Sirius complained, digging even further, "there's absolutely nothing to go with it!" Straightening, he cast an inquisitive glance at Remus. "But I'm guessing that's not what you meant?"

"The only time Lily makes gravy is when she can't sleep," Remus explained.

"And the only time she can't sleep is when something's bothering her," James finished. "But so far she hasn't shared anything with me."

"Well that's just unproductive," Sirius grumbled. "She could at least make something substantial…like a good meat pie."

Remus rolled his eyes before turning to James. "When did it start?"

"About a week ago, but I-" He was cut off by the door opening.

Lily walked in, so lost in her head that she walked right by the trio without even noticing they were there. James stood. "Hey, Lil?"

"Hmm?" She turned and noticed them for the first time "Oh, hullo. Have you lot already eaten? I could make something up if you'd like." Still distracted, she made her way to the kitchen.

"You could cook up some sausage," James said, moving towards her. "You know, to go with all the gravy."

Lily's back stiffened only slightly before she said, "I suppose. That'd be nice." Still not facing James she began pulling pans out of the cupboard.

"Lily," he began softly. She kept searching for a pan. He placed a hand on her back, and when she didn't shrug it off he went on. "Will you tell me what's going on, please?"

"There's nothing going on," she said quietly, aware of their guests' presence. James didn't seem to care if they heard,

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you? I can tell when something's bothering you, it's just the two of us in this house, after a-"

"But it isn't, is it?" Lily said, abandoning her quiet tone and turning to face James, her speech quick and her expression frantic. "It isn't just the two of us. I mean, it is now, but it won't be for long, will it? And the second bedroom is still all full of Remus' stuff that he's yet to move out and I've no idea what we need or how to…how to handle this and…and this is just the worst time and how are we supposed to do this? How?" She ran out of steam, her eyes searching for help from James, but he was too confused to give any. Behind him, Remus was covering his mouth with his hand in shock and Sirius was staring wide-eyed, both of them catching on much before James.

"What are you…of course it's just us. Who else would use the second bedroom? What do we need to handle?"

"James," Remus began, trying to head him in the right direction, but Lily found the right words this time.

"I'm pregnant."

James stared for a few seconds before attempting to speak. "You're…"

Lily nodded slowly as he fumbled for the word. "…pregnant, yes," she finished for him.

James parroted her nod, unaware that his head was moving at all. "Yes…pregnant…you're…right…." He fell into the chair behind him before declaring, "Merlin, I need something strong."

Sirius came to his side, holding a container in his face. "Onion gravy?"


End file.
